Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. Addams Family, The # Addams Family: The Addams Family Goes to School # Addams Family: Morticia and the Psychiatrist # Addams Family: Wednesday Leaves Home # Addams Family: Morticia, the Matchmaker American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk # American Horror Story: Monsters Among Us Angel # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Loyalty # Angel: Benediction # Angel: Tomorrow # Angel: Deep Down # Angel: Ground State Being Human (US) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) # Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me # Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You Bitten # Bitten: Bad Blood Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy vs. Dracula # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tabula Rasa # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Charmed # Charmed: The Wedding from Hell # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Animal Pragmatism # Charmed: Charmed Noir # Charmed: Still Charmed and Kicking # Charmed: Hulkus Pocus # Charmed: Kill Billie: Vol. 2 # Charmed: Forever Charmed Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 456 # Dark Shadows: 462 # Dark Shadows: 614 # Dark Shadows: 727 Dark Shadows (1991) # Dark Shadows: 1.1 Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Pilot # Ghost Whisperer: Homecoming # Ghost Whisperer: Melinda's First Ghost # Ghost Whisperer: Demon Child # Ghost Whisperer: The Walk-In # Ghost Whisperer: Pieces of You # Ghost Whisperer: Living Nightmare Hannibal # Hannibal: Amuse-Bouche # Hannibal: Potage Hemlock Grove # Hemlock Grove: Jellyfish in the Sky Hunger, The # The Hunger: The Swords # The Hunger: And She Laughed # The Hunger: Nunc Dimittis # The Hunger: The Seductress iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # iZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv Lost Girl # Lost Girl: Caged Fae Originals, The # Originals: Always and Forever # Originals: You Hung the Moon Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot Scream: The Series # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: In the Trenches Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Pilot # Secret Circle: Wake # Secret Circle: Fire/Ice # Secret Circle: Witness # Secret Circle: Valentine # Secret Circle: Crystal # Secret Circle: Traitor # Secret Circle: Family She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath Sleepy Hollow # Sleepy Hollow: John Doe Supernatural # Supernatural: In the Beginning # Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester # Supernatural: Wishful Thinking # Supernatural: I Know What You Did Last Summer Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: Parasomnia # Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera # Teen Wolf: The Sword and the Spirit True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know # True Blood: To Love Is to Bury # True Blood: You'll Be the Death of Me # True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah # True Blood: Timebomb # True Blood: Bad Blood # True Blood: She's Not There # True Blood: Soul of Fire # True Blood: Hopeless # True Blood: In the Beginning # True Blood: Somebody That I Used to Know # True Blood: Sunset # True Blood: Save Yourself The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: First Time Again Films # Book of Blood # Dead Hate the Living, The # Demonic Toys # Hatchet III # Hybrid # Puppet Master 5 # Red Dragon (2002) # Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The # Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) # Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006)